


Liam did a bad thing

by BenjitheBat



Series: My Thiam spin-off [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjitheBat/pseuds/BenjitheBat
Summary: Liam did a bad thing.He knows it's bad, but it feels so good.Basically, Liam met Theo who is a stripper now at a Gay bar with MasonThen Liam really didn't like Theo's attitude.Liam made a decision.Not a good one.





	1. Hey I found Theo

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so lacking of vocabulary, grammar mistakes and wrong word choice are potential problems you might see. But I’m working on it.  
> Ok, I have finished this part of story. Now I’ll write another series.  
> Hope you enjoy this one.

“Tell me again why am I here with you?” Liam leaning on the bar counter, looking at a bunch of naked men said to Mason.  
“I told you, you and Hayden just broke up, you need some fun time.” while saying this Mason took a sip of his drink.  
“We are not breaking up, we just need some time.” hesitated, “How would this be a fun time for me, if we are in a gay bar?”  
“Hey, spending time with me is your fun time! And I need some fun for myself to cheer you up.”  
“Does Corey know this?”  
“Sure!” sounded confident, “He is the best boyfriend, he understands”  
“Really?” Liam raised his eyebrows and decided not trust a single word of Mason’s.  
Mason shrugged and continued his man-searching. 

Liam looked at his phone, but didn’t know what he was trying to look at. Yes, Hayden and he decided to take a break after all those things, but that didn’t mean break up, right? Liam wasn’t sure, maybe that was why he looked at his phone. He just tried to call Hayden. Is this a good idea? Liam kept doubting his own thoughts until Mason’s little scream drew his mind back to where he was, that bar.  
Mason would never admit he screamed, but he did feel surprised.  
“Liam! Look!” Mason pointed at one direction, “Is that Theo?”  
Liam looked at where Mason pointed. OH MY GOD!  
It was definitely Theo, but he wore nothing except a jockstrap now. And he was dancing. Jeez, Theo is a stripper!  
Theo was in a cage, wearing nothing but a neon color jockstrap. That burgundy light licked through every inch of his body, showing every inch of his muscle. And the way he moved his waist along with the music beat, making him look more, seductive.

Until Mason hit him on the shoulder the second time, Liam realized, he stared at Theo a little bit too long.  
And they say if you stare at someone long enough, they will notice you. In Liam’s case, they are damn right! Theo also looked at where they stood. It was the most uncomfortable eye contact Liam had with him in the whole 2 years. And Theo were not enjoying it neither, you could tell from that weird expression on his face. Wait, did he just smirk?  
“So... Should we go there and say hi?”  
“NO!” without thinking, the word just jumped out.  
“But...” Mason was going to say something, when his phone was buzzing. “Shit! It’s Corey!”  
“I thought you said he is ok with this.”  
“Being ok with and your boyfriend actually doing it are two totally different situations.” Mason held his phone like it was a time bomb, “I have to take this outside. Be right back.” he rushed through the crowd and disappeared.  
Actually, Liam was not even surprised this thing would happen, but he did still in shock of the fact that Theo is a stripper now.  
I know, I know. Liam said he wouldn’t go there and say hi. But hey, Mason was nowhere near him, it was no like anyone else would know. So Liam decided to take a closer look. Let’s just say, never make big decisions without consulting your friends first. But Liam would learn.  
Slowly, Liam moved his steps. No because everyone in the crowd was kinda handsy, and tried to get a good feel on this cute puppy. It was because Liam felt like he was doing something bad.

Finally, Liam was standing right beside the cage. He could see the little sweat drop slid across Theo’s chest, and lingering at his abs. Theo grabbed the bar of the cage, and moved his body. Totally ignored Liam’s presence.  
Now Liam felt more uncomfortable, like he was prying into somebody else’s personal life. Theo can do what he likes, it’s none of my business. But why I’m standing here? It’s really messed up. Liam shook his head, noticing a half naked man walked toward the cage. That man stuffed a few dollar on Theo’s jockstrap, and when he left he gave a hard smack on Theo’s butt.  
Liam was shocked by that move, then he glanced at Theo’s face. Nothing. But you could tell he was angry. Theo didn’t do anything. He just kept doing his job, dancing.  
“You know you can do that, too.” Theo leaned forward, saying in deep voice, “If I can get paid.”  
Liam was caught off guard, totally didn’t know what to do, and even in this kind hot place, he could still felt his face was burning.  
Come on, what’s wrong with me. Liam felt he should do something to save his pride, or at least say something.  
“I...I...” Great!  
Seeing Liam stuttered, Theo smirked.  
Come on! Liam Dunbar, what are you doing! Say something!  
“You... you look good.” kill me, kill me now.  
Theo didn’t respond.  
After the ice had been broke, Liam felt more comfortable to say things now. Kinda.  
“So... why are you here?”  
Still, Theo responded with silence. And great dance.  
“Theo...?”  
“Do I look like I’m here to talk with people?” Theo stopped his dance, leaning back on the cage, staring right at Liam’s eyes.  
“I just...”  
“Go home! Go find Scott! Don’t came here!” there were some complex emotion in Theo’s eyes, but Liam couldn’t tell. Angry? Maybe?  
“Is there a problem?” A husky man moved toward here, look at Liam up and down.  
“No, he is just leaving.” Theo said to that man, then turned around and kept doing his job.

Felt totally confused and frustrated, Liam was walked out by that man. Opening the door, just met Mason finish that phone call.  
“What’s going on here?” Mason moved his eyes between Liam and that husky man.  
“This guy is harassing one of our employees.” after saying that, he came back and closed the door.  
Mason stared at Liam with unbelieving eyes, “Harassment? In a gay bar?”  
“Shut up! It’s not like what you are thinking.”  
“Then tell me what’s going on back there?”  
“I...” just opened his mouth, Liam changed his mind, “I don’t want to talk about this.”  
“Damn, Corey is definitely not gonna believe this.”  
Normally, Liam would threaten Mason not telling this to anyone with no gaming buddy, but now all he could think is Theo. His arrogant attitude of course. What else could he think about?

Back home, after a long time showering, Liam lied in bed. He probably should think about Hayden and where is this relationship gonna go. But nope, he was still thinking about Theo. That arrogant bastard, I was just trying to be nice! Tell me to shove off, who he thinks he is!  
The more Liam thought, the more angry he became. And angry management is not something he is good at. So naturally, he followed his anger and jumped out of his window, literally.  
Liam knew that bar would closed at 2:30 am. Thank Mason for dragging him here so many times before. When Liam got there, it’s already 2:40. When Liam Just thought he was doing this for nothing, Theo walked out of that door with jacket on one hand and a roll of money on the other hand.  
Theo was surprised seeing Liam jumped from the top of that mini-van. But soon put his smirk face back on. “Come back for a late night show, Dunbar?”  
With anger in his chest, Liam felt more confident this time, “I come back to tell you a man should have common courtesy.”  
“Is that why you act like a total stalker?”  
“What? No? Stalker?” that was quite a hit, now Liam was confused and not angry anymore.  
“Yeah, you came all the way to here, in the mid of the night, and act all crazy.”  
“No! I just... I just...”  
“Go home, Liam.” Theo said it again, but the voice sounded more soft, “Go back to Scott.” It was more like a whisper.  
“But why you are here?” Liam felt like he had to ask one thing, before he got stuck in confusion again.  
“I work here.”  
“As a stripper?”  
“A job is a job?”  
“But why?”  
“Tell you what, tomorrow night, if you have 500, you can buy yourself some personal time with me. Then you can ask anything you want.” Theo pretty sure a student like Liam, wouldn’t be able to get that many cash and even if he could, he probably wouldn’t spend it in this way. “If not, then do not come back for me again.”  
Theo left, leaving Liam standing in the parking lot, trying to figure out what did Theo just say.  
Personal time? Seriously? 

It’s a great morning, Scott thought. Just got his paycheck from the animal clinic.  
Not even getting downstairs, he heard someone was pounding at the door.  
It was Liam, of course. He stood there looks nervous.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Liam bit his lip, “I was wondering if... I mean maybe you can lend me some money?”  
Not knowing what was going on, but still “Sure, how much you need?”  
Clearly, this was not the answer Liam was expecting, but he won’t complain. “Maybe... 500 dollar?”  
“500?” Scott felt a little bit shocked, “Why you need that many?”  
“It’s...” What should I say, Liam thought, I’m using this money to buy some personal time with a stripper who happen to be Theo? “It’s a personal issue.”  
“Did you hurt?”  
“No.”  
“Did you hurt someone?”  
“NO!”  
Scott needed to think a second, and he really didn’t have that many spare money. “I only have 150. You can have it if it might help.”  
“Thanks. I will pay you back I promise.”  
“I trust you.” Scott nodded at him, “No matter what you are doing, just be safe.”  
On the way home Liam felt kinda terrible. Damn you Theo Raeken, this 500 dollar will better be worth it.

“Did any of you lend Liam money?” as their little group gathered, Mason asked.  
“I did.” said Scott, “I lent him 150.”  
“Me, too.” Lydia raised her hand, “350.”  
Stiles looked at her, unbelieving. “What? He said he would pay back.”  
“I can’t believe after you two lending he money, I still lend him 50.” said Stiles, “And that’s my light-wheel money.”  
“What’s light-wheel?”  
“Oh, it’s special device, that looks like...”  
“Stiles.” If anything Scott had learned from those years spending with Stiles, that is always drawing his attention back on the subject they are talking about in time. “So, Mason, do you know why he needs those money?”  
“I don’t know, we went BlueEye last night,”  
“BlueEye, that Gay bar?” Corey revealed himself, “ You said you were at home with Liam!”  
“Corey! Well, Technically, I was with Liam.”  
“Guys, Hello? Liam, money.” Stiles waved his hands.  
“Right. We were in the BlueEye. Didn’t see anyone,” Mason glanced at Corey, “Except Theo.”  
“Theo? That homicidal evil liar Chimera, Theo?”  
“I’m pretty sure his name was just Theo.”  
“I know Lydia, but don’t you hate him, you know, the whole claw on your neck thing.”  
“Hmm.” Lydia played with her hair, “Not interested.”  
“Not...” If Stiles was drinking, he definitely gonna choked on that.  
“So, Theo... what was he doing there?” Scott thought at least him should be who keeps pushing the plot forward.  
“Nothing. He works there. He is a stripper.”  
“The what?” literally everyone.  
“Stripper, you know, he dances in the cage.”  
“Great, that’s just great. You know what’s that called, Scott? That’s the devil in the cage. Literally, the devil in the cage. All you need to do is lock it and throw the key.”  
“So anything else?”  
“No.” Mason’s eyebrows knitted together in a little frown, “But he did get throw out for harassing some employee.”  
“Hmm. Interesting.”  
“Harassment? In a gay bar? Liam? Who the hell he could harass?”  
“Theo, obvious.” Lydia carelessly said.  
Everyone stared at her.  
“What?”

“Here, 500 dollar.”  
Not gonna lie, Theo was really surprised this pup could go this far.  
Theo guided him to a little booth. “Fine. I’m all yours now. Go ahead, if you are gonna ask anything.”  
“Why?” No need to finish.  
“I couldn’t find any others. I don’t have a degree, my Chimera ability doesn’t help, oh, and I killed people, I’m a wanted man now.” Theo paused, let silence fill this booth. “The only reason I can work here is the owner only care whether you have a good vessel.”  
Liam didn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect this kind of answer.  
“Listen,” Theo moved closer, “I’m not blaming anyone. I did all those things and this is what I deserve. So just leave me alone and go back to Scott”  
“But you also helped us, the wild hunt, you helped us find Stiles, and you saved...” me.  
Theo didn’t let Liam finish, “I’m not a good person. Trust me. Leave me.”  
Liam just sat there, didn’t say a word.  
Seeing this Theo went to press a button on the wall. “At least you bought yourself a dance.”  
“What?”  
With the music, Theo moved his body. The arms, the chest, the abs, the waist, leaning closer and closer to Liam.  
Didn’t realize what just happened, Liam tried to say something.  
“Shh.” Theo gently press his finger on Liam’s lips. Halt there. He looked into Liam’s eyes, still filled with confusion. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Theo smirked. The next thing Liam knew was Theo was kissing him, full of passion.  
Liam didn’t know what Theo was doing or what himself was doing, because he was kissing back. This was wrong, but it felt so right. Theo gently bit Liam’s lip, which made Liam gave out a soft moan. That smirk again, “You like it.” Theo started nibbled Liam’s ear, “Don’t you?”  
Shut up, Raeken. That’s what Liam wanted to say. But it felt so good right now, all the words coming out of his mouth became moan.  
Maybe I should listen to Theo, don’t come here tonight. Liam tried to make his brain work again. But, what the hell. I don’t care.


	2. Why did he kiss me

Damn you Raeken! Standing in front of a mirror, that hickey, no, hickeys really are some eye catchers. How could I possibly hide this?  
I hate Monday.  
Liam didn’t want to think what happened last night. He was supposed to be at home. Not finding Theo. Sexual orientation was the least thing Liam worried about right now. Come on, It’s Theo. God know what others would do if they find out.  
However, on the way to school, Liam couldn’t hold those memories back any longer. The imagines from last night just kept showing up in his head.  
The very first thing was that kiss. Not because Liam particularly thought about that though. Nope. It was because that was the craziest. Yep. Liam felt this reason seemed convincing.  
And I kissed back? This is the part Liam REALLY didn’t want to talk about.  
Why would I do that? Is Theo hot? Even just the thought scared Liam. What am I thinking?! Now Liam just wanna punch himself in the face.  
I don’t like men. Do I? No, Liam thought this is not the reason, because he never did this to any other men. Of course, no other man had ever tried this though. Theo was the first.  
Damn you, Theo!  
Liam scratched his head, totally frustrated.

“Hey! Liam!” Mason’s voice drew Liam back to reality.  
“What happened? Why need that many money?” Mason ran next to Liam, “Why didn’t you tell me anything? I can help, if...” suddenly, Mason noticed something, “Is... Is that a hickey?”  
“Shh!” Liam wouldn’t dare let anyone else hear this. “Keep your voice down would you?”  
Mason put his hands up and started laughing, “I’m sorry. Where did you get that?”  
Liam didn’t answer, mostly because he didn’t know what he should say.  
But Mason didn’t care, he was dying to find out this mysterious girl. Looks wild judging from what she left on Liam’s neck.  
“Ok, we went to the bar Saturday night, and then we, you got threw out, so we headed home.” Mason tried to puzzle this out, “It couldn’t happen in your house... So...” Realizing something, that amused face turned into a terrified one. “Shit! Theo!?”  
Liam swears if Mason doesn’t keep his voice down he would strangle him with that scarf around his neck. “Shush!”, Liam almost did that, but nope, not today.  
Mason’s mouth was wide open, kept making some “Holy” words. “Theo?” He said it again.  
Liam really wanted to dig a hole and buried himself right now. He gritted his teeth, and nodded.  
“Hoooly...I...I...don’t even know what to say.”  
“Don’t say anything! To anyone!”  
“But this is huge!”  
“Please!” That was it. Liam thought he at least should try to save the last ounce of his dignity.  
“Not even Corey?”  
“Not even Corey!” Feeling like to make sure that, “If you told Corey, I’ll tell him all those times you drag me to those bars.”  
“Jeez, ok, no need to get personal.”

I’m stupid. Look what I got myself into! Liam said nothing, just using his left foot kicking the ground, looking so dejected.  
“So...” Felt some kind of obligation, Mason decided to say something, “How was it?”  
Literally, that scarf was in Liam’s reach. “What are you talking about?!”  
“You know... The kiss.”  
How is he my best friend? Liam asked himself and made his mind not gonna tell a single word.  
“Come on!” It’s not gossipy. It’s just being a good friend. “Which one is better?”  
“What?”  
“Theo or Hayden? Which one is better?”  
“It’s... It’s different.”  
“Different how? Good different?”  
You bet that was good. That was great. For a second Liam was almost blackout. But Liam would rather die than admit it.  
“So what next?” ok maybe it’s kinda gossipy, but who wouldn’t want some juicy news on the Monday morning.  
“I ran.”  
“You ran?”  
“Of course I ran, what else could I possibly do?”  
“I mean, you could...”  
Before Mason could finish, Liam stopped him, “I don’t want to talk about it. All I care now is how to cover those.” Liam pointed at that hickey.  
After a few second, “How about this?” Mason took off his scarf, “You can wear this.”  
“Isn’t this a little obvious?”  
“More obvious than that thing on you neck?”  
Good point. Liam had no choice but wore that scarf. Covered it tight.

Lunch break.  
“Liam, are you ok?” Scott’s voice came from behind scared Liam a little bit.  
Stiles also rushed around, “Tell me you didn’t make any contact with that evil cage devil Theo.”  
“Relax, Stiles, Liam knows what he is doing.” Lydia enjoyed her finial entrance, until she saw that scarf, “What is that?”  
“It’s scarf!” Mason answered before Liam realized.  
“I know what it is. I mean what’s this. This outfit. The scarf clearly doesn’t suit you.”  
“Yeah, why you wear it, Liam?”  
“I... I... feel cold.”  
“It’s 68℉outside.”  
“I... I feel cold, because other things... like air conditioner.”  
It was the most terrible scene Mason had ever seen. And he was the one who had seen those Jockey kids played Oklahoma!  
“I help him pick it.” Mason said, “You know after Hayden left. I thought I can freshen him up by picking his outfit.”  
“No offence,” Stiles patted Mason’s shoulder, “But you got to reinstall you gay fashion sense.”  
“Tell me about it.”  
Liam dodged the bullet, this time. He and Mason exchanged a look.  
“It’s ok to feel heart break.” Scott look at Liam’s eyes said, “I’ve been there before.”  
Liam just nodded.  
“And Mason said you guys met Theo?”  
“Hey, Liam, do me a favor. Stay away from that guy, ok?”  
“Why?” WHY! That was what Liam want to ask himself after he saying that to Stiles. Why would he say that, not suspicious at all.  
“Why? Because he is EVIL.” Stiles tried to make himself look serious. “Am I the only one here who knows some people are bad?”  
“Relax, Stiles, I’m sure Liam knows what he is doing.” Lydia said this while staring at that scarf.

Finally, the others left.  
“That was close.” said Mason, “ So would you go back there again?”  
“I don’t know.” Liam wasn’t lying. He actually didn’t know.  
“I hate this!”  
Liam was really mad at Theo. Why? Why did he kiss me?  
Liam used the whole week to figure that out.  
And he failed.

Another Saturday night. The same BlueEye. Just Liam this time.  
I’m here to look for an answer. That’s it. Liam thought, then he opened the door.  
Theo was still in that cage. Around him was a couple kissing. Now Liam could confidently say that he is not gay. Because that scene didn’t turn him on. So was the rest of hot guys. Nope. Not interested whatsoever.  
But Theo. That was totally different. Something about him bugged Liam, and Liam didn’t know what it was.  
Liam stood beside the cage. And of course Theo noticed him. Here was that smirk again.  
That’s it! That’s what bugs me. Maybe I should punch him in the face for doing that, or...  
Another men came, just like the other night.  
“Shake it harder.” That man yelled, “If you want my money.” After saying that another smack on Theo’s butt.  
Unbelievable! Seeing this, Liam felt something was pounding his chest. He glared at that man, and tried to control that feeling. Didn’t even notice he glowed his eyes. Probably roared a little, but who could remember that clear. Liam was trying to show that he was not just a pup, he was a wolf. That man definitely saw that. Rubbed his eyes and ran away.  
Liam glanced at Theo. The latter had a wry smile, “You are kind bad for my business. You know that right?” Liam shrugged and gave Theo an innocent look. Theo smiled, shook his head and kept dancing.  
The rest of the night, not even a single man tried to be handsy with Theo’s body.

They went out of that bar. Both of them didn’t start any kind of the communication.  
Liam was supposed to ask Theo why he kissed him, but now it seemed so weird to ask.  
Theo walked towards the parking lot, followed by Liam.  
Just silence.  
Standing beside his car, Theo stopped. He turned around and looked at Liam.  
Liam quickly looked away and stared down at his feet. Liam didn’t know what to do. Now he really felt like a stalker. And just got busted.  
“Wanna come in?”  
“Yeah?!” Liam didn’t know why he agreed. He felt this was a bad decision. But he was never a fan of good decision. So what the hell.

“So where were we going?” sitting in the shotgun, Liam said.  
“Nowhere.”  
“Don’t you need to go home?”  
“This is my home.”  
Liam felt his heart just twitched. “Here?”  
"Yes"  
"But..."  
“Shh.” Theo stopped Liam. He was whispering, “I’m so tired.”  
Didn’t know why, but the was a urge that Liam just wanted to hold Theo tightly.  
Theo moved his body, trying to find a comfortable position. Then leaned on Liam’s shoulder.  
Liam was in shock. He wouldn’t dare to move. He didn’t want to disturb Theo. He looked so vulnerable right now.  
Unconsciously, Liam’s right hand started smoothing Theo’s hair. Theo seemed didn’t mind that. So soft, Liam thought, I wonder...  
“Did you just sniff my hair?”  
“Shut up Raeken.”  
Theo smirked.  
“Stop making that face!”  
“What?”  
“That smirk?”  
“Why?”  
“It bugs me. Just stop.”  
“What if I am not.” Theo raised his head, looked at Liam’s eyes.  
“Then I have to...” Liam tried to find his word, “I have to...”  
“Have to wha...” Liam’s kiss sealed Theo’s lips and shut the last syllable back to his mouth.  
Damn.  
Why would I do this?  
Next time I should just punch him.  
But right now. Liam had better things to do.  
“Thank you Liam.” Theo broke away from Liam’s lips, said it in a very low voice.  
The second kiss, more gentle.  
Liam swears, he tasted something wet, something salty, sliding across Theo’s chin.

The night was quiet. You could hear someone was crying.


	3. Theo's thoughts

A good night sleep, something is rare for Theo these days.  
The last thing he remembered about last night was that kiss from Liam. And he cried.  
He did that before. Most of nights it was just himself, which kind sucks.  
He moved his head and tired not to wake Liam up, but the latter held him even tighter.  
They were in the backseat of his car now.  
Oh, yeah, they cuddled last night, which felt really good.  
Theo could felt the heat from Liam’s body. So warm. Even though Theo didn’t really need it, the night was not that cold. However, it did make Theo felt save, like someone was protecting him, no more nightmare about the underground, just him and someone.  
And the someone is Liam. A person Theo would never think as this way.  
But here he was.  
Theo had to admit, the first time he kissed Liam, that was totally a impulse. Seeing him sitting there so confused, Theo wanted to mess with him a little bit more. He could still remember the very first night, he just used one word to make Liam blush.  
It was the moment Liam kissed back changed everything.  
Theo was always kinda like this pup. Maybe a little hot-headed, but in a cute way.  
But he never truly knew how Liam thought about him.  
He used to think Liam must hate him, since he tricked him to kill Scott and tried to break him and Hayden up.  
Well, from that kiss, Theo thought he definitely did something wrong or this pup was just out of his mind.  
Did I like him? Sure. Theo thought. He is cute and loyal. Of course Theo likes him.

Theo turned his head a bit and looked at Liam’s face. Liam still didn’t wake up. So peaceful, Theo just watched him breathe in, and breathe out. It was not something that interesting, but it somehow soothed him and made him feel satisfied. The sunlight flew through Liam’s eyelashes, leaving nothing but a luminous trail.  
The smile appeared on Theo’s face.  
He took up Liam’s hand, fingers intertwined, and then he kissed at Liam’s knuckle.  
This move clearly woke Liam up. He used one hand to rub his eyes and the other tried to held that thing in his arms tighter.  
When Liam realized that “thing” was Theo and what happened here, Theo could saw the shock in Liam’s eyes. But what surprised Theo was that then Liam just gave him a give-up smile and kept holding him.  
“Rise and Shine, Dunbar.”  
“Shut up, Raeken.”  
“You are really bad for my business. You know that right?”  
Liam didn’t say anything. He just snuggled his head onto Theo’s shoulder.  
Yeah, Theo couldn’t complain. He actually enjoyed it.  
Besides, it was still early. Right?

This morning was, surreal.  
That’s the first word Theo thought, and also unreal, inauthentic. In other words, it was like a dream, a good dream, which Theo didn’t have that many these days.  
Theo looked at his hands. He could still feel that pup’s fluffy hair, or his soft lips. He couldn’t help but smile.  
Theo didn’t know why, but that Liam in his car this morning was definitely not the one who blushed in the first night. No more sheepish face, he looked so, bold now. Not knowing what changed him, Theo couldn’t decide whether he like it or not. I mean, Liam didn’t want to leave this morning.  
Even through all those things are nice and all, Theo knew Liam and him are two different kinds of people. The least thing Theo wanted was Liam spent too much time on him. I should have just turned him down the very beginning, Theo thought. But who knew Liam was this persistent. Well, to be fair, Theo didn’t say no neither, not in a very strong attitude though.  
Theo walked into that bar. He didn’t like this place. People here only cared about their looks, and chase hot guys just like the way he chasing power, blindly, mindlessly. It was kind ironic. Theo gave up his true heart when he was a kid. Now he was stuck in a place you could never find a true heart.  
He sighed. A job is a job.  
Theo came early, mainly because he had nowhere to go. Liam did offer him to sleepover. Oh, Liam. Even just the name made him a little bit more happy. But he declined. Liam shouldn’t spend that many time with me.

In the empty changing room, Theo was just picking his outfit, when that husky guy walked in.  
That man stopped in front of Theo, leaning on the locker next to him, arms cross before his chest.  
“I saw you with that pup the other night.”  
Theo ignored him.  
“I saw you two went into that little booth.”  
Still, Theo tried to mind his own business.  
Suddenly, the guy grabbed Theo’s shirt and pinned him against the locker. “Don’t try to be smart.”  
That guy leaned closer to Theo’s ear, “I don’t want that thing happens in my place. You understand? But if you want to be a whore, I’m gonna need my part of share.”  
Theo clenched his fists, but didn’t let that anger out. If it was old Theo, the guy would be already dead. But after the underground, after all those things, Theo thought maybe he deserves this. It was his punishment.  
The guy released him. Leaving Theo a scornful laugh, he walked out of the room.  
Theo still clenched his fists. His hands were pricked by his own claws. Pain makes him human.  
The blood dropped on the ground, leaving nothing but another piece of bad memory.  
It would heal. It always did.  
“Are you ok?” One of his coworker patted him on the shoulder.  
“Yeah, totally.” Theo didn’t even notice him walk in.

Just another long night.  
No Liam.  
It sucks


	4. Liam had a perfect plan

It was a damn good day! Liam thought.  
On the way home, he felt his feet have never been this light, almost like he was about to fly.  
Liam said “Hi!” and “Good morning!” to everyone. He even gave that old lady living next door a big bear hug.  
Why? Because he was desperately in love.  
He always knew something about Theo bugged him, now he kinda knew what it was.  
Back to his room, Liam hopped into his bed, and thought about this morning.  
Yep, Liam gave up. He was done all those feelings stuffs. All he knew was he felt happy around Theo. So he kissed him, last night, in that car.  
That’s right, Theo. Quote from Stiles “That homicidal evil liar Chimera, Theo”.  
Liam buried his head in his pillow. They would kill me if they found out.  
But Liam didn’t even worry.  
What can I say? He was hopelessly in love.

When Liam was still rolling around in his bed, Mason knocked the door.  
Well technically, Liam let the door opened, so Mason saw everything, the way Liam rolling. Then out of courtesy, Mason knocked on the door.  
“Mason!” Liam jumped up.  
“Dude, relax.” Mason tried not to laugh, “What’s going on here? You looks hyperactive.”  
“Well, I had a good morning.”  
“Yeah? How did that happen?”  
Liam was just smiling and shook his head.  
“It’s about Theo, isn’t it?”  
“Maybe?”  
“Liam, you are so predictable.” Mason shrugged and sat on Liam’s bed, “So what happened this time? He kissed you again or what?”  
“I kissed him.”  
Mason almost fell from the edge of the bed after hearing this.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Like a heart attack.”  
Mason’s both hands were holding his head, “Jeez, so what is this? Do you love him or what?”  
“I do.” Liam nodded with that smug smile.  
“What? How? When?”  
“I don’t know.” Liam shrugged, probably from that elevator experience, or maybe just the first time he smelled his scent, he liked that soap, “I don’t care.”

Mason paced up and down the room.  
“What about the others?”  
“Don’t!” Liam’s voice cracked a bit, “Don’t tell anyone!”  
“This is out of control.”  
“I’m handling it.”  
“By doing what? Fooling around with the ex-evil boss?”  
“You also said he is EX-evil boss. And we just kissed and cuddled. And you wouldn’t believe how sofe Theo’s...”  
“Oh my god! TMI!TMI!”  
The way Mason covered his ears made Liam laugh.

After both of them calmed down.  
“So why you came here?”  
“I came here to tell you Malia is going to come back from her trip to France. So we all will go to the airport to pick her up.”  
“Couldn’t you just call me?”  
“I called, like a hundred times. No one pick it up.”  
“Shoot, it must be in Theo’s car.”  
“Really?” Mason gave Liam a unbelieving look, “You guys couldn’t wait till you in a room?”  
“Hey! It’s not like that!”  
Then Liam told Mason why Theo worked there as a stripper and how bad his situation was, and the fact he had nowhere to go but slept in his car.  
“Wow. I didn’t know that.”  
“I invited him to come you know.”  
“What did he say?”  
“He said no.”  
“I’m not surprised though, only the second date and you already asked him to move in with you. That’s kinda fast, even for me and Corey.”  
“No! I just asked him to sleepover.”  
“Oh.”  
“Wait, are you suggesting that we should move in together?”  
“What? No! NO! Liam, stop that thought right now!”  
Too late.  
Then Liam decided to ask Theo move in with him.  
If they made the move right, nobody would know.  
It’s a good idea.

“It’s a bad idea!” Theo told Liam.  
“But why not? My room is big, and my bed still has plenty of room.” Liam grab that cage’s bar tried to move closer.  
“Absolutely not.” noticed the husky guy looked at here again, Theo started to dance again, “I’m doing just fine.”  
“But you are sleeping in a car.”  
“I’m fine, really.” that guy started moving, “Go home Liam. It’s school night.”  
“But...”  
“What’s going on, pup?” It was that guy, standing right behind Liam.  
“Don’t call him that.” Theo said.  
“I’m not talking to you!”  
“Liam, go!”  
“Don’t listen to him.” That guy looked at Liam, “Liam right? You know, we welcome all kinds of business here.”  
“No, but I need to go.” Liam exchanged a look with Theo. The latter nodded, “Don’t come back.” just used his lips to say it, without making any voice.  
Don’t worry, I would come back.

Lying in his bed, Liam felt he had to do something.  
If Theo had to sleep in his car. Then...  
An idea formed in his head.  
But he needed someone help him. 

“Liam? What’s wrong?” Seeing Liam at her front door, Malia said.  
The reason Liam chose Malia, was because she was the only one in their group didn’t know the whole stripper Theo thing. Well she was in France.  
“I need help.”  
“what kind of help?”  
“It’s... personal issue.” Liam was hoping this would be enough.  
“Then I can’t help.”  
“Why?”  
“Personal issue.” Malia looked straight at him.  
“Ok,” Liam was trying to find some words, “I... I need someone help me move a car.”  
Malia frowned, “This wouldn’t get me into any troubles, right?”  
“Absolutely!”  
“Cool. Let’s go.”

Outside the BlueEye.  
“What kind of bar is this?” as they approaching the building, Malia asked.  
“It’s a... a... gay bar.”  
“So what? Some jerks hit on you or something?”  
That question made Liam giggle, “Yah, kinda.”  
Malia looked at him, a bit confused, but she was not gonna ask.

“This one.” Liam noticed that car in the first sight.  
“It’s locked.” Malia tried the door handle.  
“It is. I wonder if you know some way to open it.” Liam looked at Malia, then glanced around to make sure no one saw them, “I hear Stiles said you have some street experiences, so I assume...”  
A loud glass broke sound cut Liam’s words, and then the alarm went off.  
“Hop in.” Malia turned off the alarm, then smoothed the glass slags off her sleeves, which she just used to break the window.  
“Gee, what the...”  
“You in or not?” Malia was already sat in the driver’s seat.  
Had no choice, Liam slid into the backseat. Hey! My phone.  
“It’s wild experiences. I lived in the woods, not street.”  
“Do you know how to start it?”  
“Sure, Stiles taught me. He always loses his Jeep's key.”  
Then Malia hit the gas, drove back to Liam’s house, like he said.  
Liam’s dad worked double shifts in the hospital, so he wouldn’t find out.  
It’s a perfect plan.  
Now he only needed to get Theo here.

That night, Theo walk towards the parking lot like he used to be. Only to find out Liam standing there, with a big arrow board on his hands, a smug smile on his face.  
“Where is my car Liam?”  
“Just follow the arrow.”  
Liam led Theo all the way back to his house.  
“I did a bad thing.” out of guilt, Liam said to Theo.  
“It’s kind obvious.”  
“No, it’s not this.”  
Of course, Theo saw that broken window, “My car! Liam!”  
Theo looked at Liam. It’s hard to be mad at him when he looks just like a guilty puppy.  
Theo sighed, “Nevermind.” then Theo opened the door, ready to sit in.  
“Wait,” Liam said, “Don’t you wanna come in?”  
Theo stared at the wheel. It’s a really long time for an answer.  
He raised his head, “You are really bad for my business, you know right.”  
Liam smirked, “I know.”


	5. And Theo said Yes (no not married)

Lying together in the bed, “You really shouldn’t be with me you know?” Theo said.  
“I don’t care.”  
“I’m not a good pers...”  
“Stop saying that.” against the moon light, Theo couldn’t see Liam’s face. “I like you, that’s what matters.”  
After saying that, Liam gave Theo a gentle kiss.  
“What did I do makes god sends you?”  
“Nah, you just get lucky.”  
Theo gave a little chuckle. And then held Liam tight.  
“Why you are the big spoon?”  
“Because you invited me here.”  
“I hate this.” while saying this, Liam moved a little closer into Theo’s arms.  
“Bear with it.”  
They both giggled. Then, a moment of silence.  
“Good night, Theo.”  
“You too, Liam.”

Mason was a little worried about Liam. Who knew what else crazy things he would do. So, as his best friend, naturally, he came to Liam’s house again.  
He knocked the front door, but no one responded.  
He called Liam’s phone, also nope.  
“Liam you are better not doing anything crazy.” Then Mason took out the key Liam gave him, and opened the door.  
Nobody in sight.  
Mason tried to not make any noise. He still didn’t know what happened here. Maybe he should call Corey, or Scott, just for safety issues. But the curiosity was in charge now.  
It was already noon. Liam couldn’t possibly still sleep.  
Stealthily, Mason moved to the second floor.  
Wait, I heard something. Mason got all nervous right now. God please.  
It was like somebody was whispering.  
Liam’s door was ajar.  
Damn Liam, please be fine.  
Is that Liam laughing?  
Slowly, Mason pushed the door open.  
“Stop it.” Liam giggled.  
What the hell?  
After the door was fully opened, Mason just wanted to stab his own eyes.  
“Jesus! What are you doing!”

“MASON!” Liam rolled out of the bed, falling on the floor, half-naked.  
Theo just sat there and looked away.  
“Dude! Don’t you knock?” Liam climbed up and snatched some clothes from the floor to cover his body.  
Mason still covered his eyes and yelled, “I knocked! I called! I thought you were in danger!” Then he moved away his hands, “Please, lock the door next time if you guys want to do something!”  
“It’s not what it looks like.” Liam tried to explain.  
“Oh, come on, you guys are naked in bed.”  
“Actually, we are just half naked.”  
“Theo! Not helping.” Liam finally put on his pants.  
Theo just shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the bed’s head board.  
“So why are you here, Mason?”  
“Did I interrupt something?”  
“Come on, drop it.” Liam dragged Mason out of his room and closed the door behind him.  
“I’m here to check on you. To make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.”  
“Well, now you have seen, not doing anything at all.”  
“Except that half naked man in your room.” Mason lower his voice, “You know Scott and the others are gonna find out sooner or later.”  
“So what? Scott may be the alpha, but he can’t control my personal life.” Liam acted all defensive.  
“Are you seriously gonna do this? Like serious?”  
“Serious.” Liam nodded his head determinedly.  
“Ok,” Mason sighed after a few seconds thought, and then looked up at Liam, “If you really like him, I’ll help you with the others.”  
“Thanks. And I do love him you know right.”  
“Fine, I know.” Mason rolled his eyes, “But seriously, lock the door.”  
“Believe me, I will.”  
They both laughed, the crisis had been solved.  
Then Liam remembered Theo was still in his room. Got to tell him this.  
He opened the door, only to see an empty room.  
No Theo, nothing. Just an empty bed and an open window.  
Something came to his mind, Liam rushed to the window. There was Theo, in his car. They drove away.  
“Damn you, Raeken!”

Liam went to the BlueEye not even trying to wait till the night. Following Liam there was Mason, he came to make sure Liam didn’t hurt himself, or hurt somebody else. The latter one had higher possibility.  
“Sorry Corey, I can’t make it today.” Mason had to cancel his date with Corey this afternoon, “Trust me. I’m with Liam, he just had a rough day. I’ll call you later.”  
Here it was. The blueEye.  
Liam kicked the door open, and stormed in.  
There he was, Theo, in that cage.  
Liam could feel the anger pounding in his chest.  
“Why! Why you always run away!” Liam stood beside the cage and demanded.  
Theo looked away, but Liam also moved with his eyes.  
“Tell me, and then I go!” Liam’s voice quivered.  
“I don’t want to stand between you and your friends.” Theo looked up, “You deserve someone much better than me.”  
“To hell with that! I DON’T CARE!” Liam almost cried, “Don’t you understand. All I want is you and you only. I don’t care what other people say. They can go fuck themselves.”  
“But...”  
“Stop making excuses. I love you. Do you love me? Or am I just a fool.”  
Theo silenced, Liam reached his hand through the gap between the bars, saying in a more soft voice, “Come with me, Please.”  
Theo just looking at Liam ‘s reaching hand, didn’t move for a long time.  
He closed his eyes, then took a deep breath.  
Finally, Theo nodded his head and took Liam’s hand.  
Liam was ecstatic. He reached out the other hand, and pressed himself against the cage’s bars, pulled Theo closer to give him a big kiss.  
Mason also let out a breath he had been held since they walked in.  
Some folks around also cheered and clapped.  
Theo smiled in Liam’s kiss, maybe he should just let this pup lead.

“Hey, you again.” That voice, made Theo changed his face.  
That husky man, grabbed Liam’s shoulder, “What you want tonight, pup?”  
“Let him go!” Theo glared at the man.  
He let Liam go, “Relax, just do you job, this is between me and this pup.”  
“Don’t,” Theo’s voice became deeper because of the anger, “Don’t ever call him that.”  
The man pushed Liam away and turned to Theo, “Watch your mouth, you work for me. Don’t forget that.”  
“I quit.” Theo walked out of the cage and slammed the door.  
That man looked at Theo like he just said something unbelievable.  
“Wait me outside, I will need a minute.” Theo lovingly stroked Liam’s face with the tips of his finger, “Promise.” Then he gave Mason a look.  
Mason nodded. He took Liam walking towards the entrance door, even though Liam didn’t want to.  
“We will just be waiting outside.” Mason comforted.

Seeing Liam and Mason disappeared in the crowd, Theo headed to the dressing room.  
Of course that man followed in.  
“What do you mean you quit?” He slammed Theo’s locker.  
“I said, I’m done working here.”  
“I let you work here, you were nothing before I met you, and you still nothing out there.”  
“It’s just a business.” Theo took up all his stuff.  
“Is this about that pup?”  
“Don’t call him that.”  
“Then maybe I should have a little talk with him.”  
Theo dropped his bag on the bench, “Leave him alone.”  
“What if I’m not?”  
Those words were provoking Theo’s nerve. He clenched his fist.  
“Maybe I should tell him about this BUSINESS.”  
Couldn’t hold any longer, claws out, Theo using all his strength stabbed into that guy’s body.  
Terror crept into the man’s eyes, he tried to yell, but could only open his mouth, not a single sound coming out. Theo pulled his hand out, leaving nothing but a wide open hole on that man’s stomach. That man’s face twisted, and he uncontrollably fell on the floor, totally paralyzed.  
Kanima venom.  
Just because Theo spent almost a year in the underground, it didn’t mean he forgot how to use his power. Just enough amount of that, injected into that man. It would slow his heartbeat to prevent him from bleeding to death. However, it was also just enough to keep him awake the whole time to suffer the pain.  
Theo picked up a white towel to wipe the fresh blood off his hand.  
“Leave him alone. Or next time, you would be dead.”

Outside Liam couldn’t sit for one minute. Partly because Theo finally agreed the whole living together thing, the other part he was worried that guy might want to look for Theo’s trouble and Liam himself couldn’t be there to help.  
As soon as Theo walked out of that door, Liam ran to there and took a hold of him.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, all fine.” Theo hid that hand under all his stuff.  
Liam held him tighter, and buried his own head into Theo’s chest.  
Theo affectionately stroked Liam’s hair, then took a long deep breath. Maybe this is freedom.  
The night sky was clear, Theo could see some of the stars twinkling.  
Theo held up Liam’s head, looking at him. A smile appeared on Theo’s face. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on Liam’s lips, a long one.

On the other side of the street, Corey couldn’t believe what he just saw. Afraid of being found out, he hid and disappeared in the surroundings.


	6. "Let's go home then"

“When are you gonna tell me Liam is dating Theo.” As soon as Mason walked into his room, Corey revealed himself.  
“Gee, stop doing that, we agreed.” that move always scared Mason a little bit, “And what Liam and Theo?”  
“Come on, be honest, we also agreed that.”  
“Fine. But how did you know?”  
“I saw it.” Then Corey told Mason this afternoon.  
“Did you follow me?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” but Corey didn’t continue his word.  
“Well, did you?”  
“I was worried, Ok.”  
“Ha, I knew you still love me?” saying that Mason gave Corey a kiss on the cheek.  
Corey smiled sheepishly.  
“So Liam and Theo.”  
“Yah.”  
“That’s wow. Did the others know?”  
“No, they didn’t. And Liam wants to keep it this way.”  
“I can see why.” Corey touched his neck, reminding of some bad memories.  
“So please not tell anyone else.”  
“Of coures.”

On the other side, the core member of Scott’s pack.  
“Have any of you heard from Liam?” Scott asked, “I haven’t seen him these few days.”  
“Me neither.” Said Stiles, “I’m working on an assaulting case with my dad.”  
“Ain’t you just an intern or something?” Malia asked.  
“A student. I’m doing this for the experience.”  
“Like you haven’t hand enough in high school.”  
“Yes I have. But solving supernatural mystery is not that kind of experience the FBI academe wants, Lydia.”  
“Guys. Liam.” Scott pulled the topic back again.  
“I met him. Just two days ago.” Malia said, “I helped him moved a car.”  
“Car? What car?”  
“Don’t know. Just some random car parking outside some gay bar.”  
“Is that bar called BlueEye?” Stiles asked tentatively.  
“Maybe, I don’t know. I didn’t pay much attention to that.”  
“You know it’s kinda funny. The assaulting case I worked”  
“Worked with”  
“Fine. Worked with my dad also happened in that BlueEye.”  
“What happened?”  
“The owner got stabbed. Really bad. When the paramedics got there, they wouldn’t believe he was still alive. That hole on his stomach was so huge, but the weird thing is, he didn’t bleed that much blood like he should be. He was just lying totally still. It seems he was...”  
“Paralyzed.” Lydia finished Stiles’s words. “It was Theo.” Lydia looked at the other three.  
Scott nodded.  
“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!”  
“Wait? Theo?” Malia felt a little bit lost.  
“That car you moved, it might be Theo’s. He worked in that bar.” Lydia filled her in with those information.  
“And he worked as a stripper.” Stiles add, “in a cage.”  
“Then why would Liam ask me to move Theo’s car?”  
“That’s something we need to find out.” said Scott.

Liam and Theo were making out in Theo’s car.  
Liam broke away from Theo’s lips, “I really need to go home now.”  
“Yah? Can I come?”  
“Sure.” Liam rubbed Theo’s nose.  
They both laughed.  
“That’s some bad role play.” Theo said.  
“Hey, I did good, it was you.”  
“Fine.”  
After the laugh, Theo stared at Liam again, using his hand to lift Liam’s chin, then laid a soft kiss.

“Let’s go home then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s time to end this part of story. I was just gonna write some short story at the beginning, but wow, look how much I wrote. I’m REALLY glad that you guys like it. It makes me want to keep writing, even though my English is not as good as most writer on this site. I still have a lot of ideas, some of them are nice and cute, some of them are NSFW, but again the language barrier. I’ll try though.
> 
> I really love Theo and Liam. And this story is my version of TeenWolf Thiam spin-off, so I’m gonna keep writing it. However, the whole “Liam did a bad thing” part is over and I don't want to make it tediously long. 
> 
> Now they live together. I’ll try to write another series about their roommate life.
> 
> Thanks again. I wouldn’t write all of these without your kudos and comments. Especially manonlemelon, your comments are what I’m looking for every time I updated. Thank you.


End file.
